Malam Itu
by FujiwaraYumi24EXO
Summary: Andai saja Baekhyun bertemu dengan Kyungsoo lebih lama. Tidak seperti ini. Baru bertemu dan harus kehilangan Kyungsoo paginya. Padahal ia baru saja merasa benar-benar jatuh cinta. Come In! BaekSoo/BaekDo area! RnR please! Sorry for bad summary :D :D


**Title:** Malam Itu

**Author:** Fujiwara Yumi

**Poster: **I find pic **BaekSoo** in

**Main Cast:** Byung Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo

**Support Cast:** Do (Zang) Yixing, Kim Jongin (Only Name), Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun(Only Name)

**Genre:** Angst, Romance

**Length:** Ficlet/Drabble/Oneshot, maybe. 1374 word.

**Disclaimer:** This story belongs to me, from a variety of Inspirations. And **BaekSoo** is mine, Hahahaha :D :D

**Warning:** AU! Shounen-Ai! BoyxBoy! Angst ga nyampe, gaje, tidak sesuai EYD

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE!**

**DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

_**M**_**alam **_**I**_**tu**

**.**

_**B**_**aek**_**S**_**oo**

**.**

_H_**appy **_R_**eading!**

**.**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun**.

Nama dari seorang pemuda berandalan yang suka berpastisipasi dalam balapan motor liar. Baekhyun adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan, dia juga kaya. Tak ada yang pernah bisa menghindar dari charisma dan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Semua menyukainya. Hanyut dalam aliran pesona milik Byun Baekhyun.

Tapi sayang, mereka yang menyukai atau bahkan mencintai Baekhyun, tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan balasan rasa suka ataupun cinta dari pemilik mata cokelat yang tajam itu. Silahkan anggap Baekhyun adalah robot yang tak punya hati. Dan memang kenyataannya, Baekhyun nampak seperti robot. Tak punya hati. Dingin.

_Persetan dengan cinta!_

Itulah yang selalu Baekhyun katakan ketika ditanya soal cinta oleh teman, atau, yeah, keluarganya. Baekhyun tak pernah menginginkan dan mengharapkan rasa cinta lagi semenjak kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Berpisah dalam beberapa hari sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ke-9.

Ia memilih hidup sendiri. Dengan fasilitas mewah yang diberikan −Mantan− orang tuanya.

Ya. Mantan orang tua bagi Baekhyun.

Jika ada yang bertanya tentang keluarga, −terutama orang tua, pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu menjawab.

"_Aku tak punya keluarga. Ataupun orang tua"_

Lalu kau lahir dari mana? Dari siapa? Kau sekolah dari uang siapa? Kau yatim piatu? Kau sebatang kara? Kau bla bla bla.

Baekhyun jengah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak, ah, sangat tidak penting itu. Ini hidupnya. Kenapa mereka yang repot?

Setelah bercerai, ia tidak ikut ayah ataupun ibunya. Dan yang ia tahu, setelah bercerai ibunya menjadi seorang pelacur. Dan ayahnya menikah dengan tiga wanita. Gila. Menurut Baekhyun mereka gila. Sangat gila malahan. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun tak pernah mau menganggap mereka adalah orang tuanya.

Baekhyun menaiki motor ninja berwarna biru miliknya dan mulai melajukan motor kesayangannya itu. Ia baru saja menghadiri acara ulang tahun **Kim Jongin** di sebuah club malam. **Kim Jongin** –Teman yang bukan yang bukan sebenarnya teman. Menurut Baekhyun.

Hari ini dia sedang tidak ingin mabuk atau ber-_One Night Stand _dengan siapapun yang ada di dalam club khusus gay itu. Ya, Baekhyun adalah seorang gay. Tidak tahu sejak kapan.

Dan sekarang ia ingin pulang ke rumah megahnya untuk cepat-cepat tidur. Ia lelah karena menerima banyak hukuman dari gurunya di sekolah tadi pagi. Sangat lelah.

Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda bertubuh mungil berdiri di halte bus. Baekhyun melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya yang berwarna hitam.

_**23.15**_

Di jam ini tak mungkin ada bus yang lewat, ini sudah sangat malam.

Dan entah kenapa, Baekhyun menghentikan laju motornya tepat −Hampir− di depan pemuda itu. Dalam hitungan seperkian detik, Baekhyun sedikit terpesona dengan sosok mungil itu. Matanya yang bulat besar, hidung yang mancung, bibir _kissable _ yang menggoda, dan kulit yang seputih susu. Baekhyun merasakan jangtungnya berdebar-debar.

Tunggu. Jantungnya? Berdebar-debar? Itu tidak benar 'kan?

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak memegang dadanya. Benar, kini jantungnya sedang berdebar-debar dengan irama yang sangat kencang.

_Sial_, umpat Baekhyun dalam hati

Ia turun dari motor tersayangnya dan mendekat pada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun terperangah melihat senyum manis dari pemuda itu ketika Baekhyun berjalan mendekat. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

_Apa yang terjadi padamu Baekhyun?_

"Sedang apa disini? Tak akan ada bus yang lewat. Sekarang tengah malam" ucap Baekhyun memberitahu

Pemuda bertubuh sangat mungil itu memiringkan kepalanya, dan menatap Baekhyun polos. Membuat jangtung Baekhyun semakin berdebar keras, seakan-akan ingin melompat keluar. _Astaga, kuatkan dirimu, Baek_.

"Benarkah? Ah, kupikir akan ada bus yang lewat disini" ucap pemuda itu diselingi tawanya yang terdengar merdu di telinga Baekhyun

Apa ini? Tawanya merdu?

Baekhyun mulai gila sekarang. Dan kenapa jantungnya masih berdebar-debar juga. _Oh, sial_.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Baekhyun dingin

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Kalau kau?"

"Byun Baekhyun. Lebih baik kau ikut pulang bersamaku" ajak Baekhyun

"Tapi.. apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo merasa tak enak

"Tidak apa. Lagipula ini sudah malam, tidak baik berdiam sendiri di halte bus. Menunggu bus yang tak akan datang" ujar Baekhyun sembari tersenyum

Wait! Kenapa dia bicara panjang lebar seperti ini? Dan kenapa juga ia tersenyum?

"_Kapan kau jatuh cinta?"_

Pertanyaan Jongin melintas cepat di ingatannya. Sekarang mungkin? Lihat saja, ia sedang berdebar-debar, tersenyum, bahkan bicara panjang lebar. Dan mungkin harus ia akui, kalau sekarang ia tengah jatuh cinta pada pemuda bernama Do Kyungsoo yang barus saja di kenalnya.

"Baiklah, aku mau ikut denganmu" sahut Kyungsoo sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri

Melihat itu, Baekhyun reflex melepas _biker jacket _hitamnya dan memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merona saat Baekhyun memakaikan jaketnya pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"T-terimakasih" ucapnya gugup

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan mengajak Kyungsoo naik keatas motornya. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun, karena ia cukup takut menaiki motor ninja. Dan Baekhyun tersenyum karenanya.

Yeah, benar. Baekhyun sedang jatuh cinta sekarang. Pertama kali jatuh cinta dalam 18 tahun hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah sederhana bercat biru muda dengan taman-taman kecil di depannya. Kyungsoo turun dari motor besar milik Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Terimakasih atas tumpangannya. Dan.. selamat malam Baekhyun"

Baekhyun balas tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat malam juga pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah dan Baekhyun kembali melajukan motornya menuju tujuan awalnya. Rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun sudah terbangun dan ia baru ingat kalau jaketnya masih ada di Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sudah siap dengan kemeja panjang kotak-kotak (Kayak yang di pake di EXO Showtime episode 8 itu lho)

Ia berniat untuk mengambil kembali jaketnya. **Kim Jongdae** yang sedang melahap rotinya memandang aneh Baekhyun.

**Kim Jongdae** adalah sepupunya yang selalu menginap dirumahnya. Yeah, baru sekarang dia menganggap Jongdae sebagai sepupu.

"Kau kenapa? Kehabisan obat?" Tanya Jongdae

"Kenapa bagaimana?" Baekhyun balik bertanya

"Sedari tadi kau terus tersenyum. Kau sudah gila?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja begitu" ucap Baekhyun sembari mengambil roti

Jongdae melongo. Baekhyun tertawa, "Aku pergi"

Tubuh Baekhyun menghilang dari balik pintu berlapis berlian itu. Meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih tidak mengerti tentang tingkah laku aneh Baekhyun.

"Gila" rutuk Jongdae

**.**

**.**

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Dan ketika mengetuk 3 kali, seorang pria berambut pirang membuka pintunya.

"Ah, cari siapa?" Tanya pria itu ramah dan tersenyum, membuat lesung pipinya terlihat

"Aku mencari Kyungsoo. Apa Kyungsoonya ada, tuan?" dengan ramah Baekhyun balik bertanya

Ramah? Baekhyun baru sadar kalau ia baru saja beramah tamah pada seseorang. Mungkin efek dari jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Air muka pria itu tiba-tiba berubah ketika dirinya menanyai Kyungsoo.

"Apa ada?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi

"Ayo masuk" ajak pria itu

Baekhyun mengangguk. Perasannya tak enak saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

"Aku Do Yixing. Kakak dari Do Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo itu sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengannya?"

Dan demi apapun, hati Baekhyun mencelos mendengarnya. Yang benar saja. Kyungsoo? Meninggal? Dua tahun lalu?

Hei, dia baru saja bertemu dengan Kyungsoo kemarin malam.

"Ia meninggal tertabrak mobil ketika sedang menunggu bus" imbuh Yixing

"T-tidak mungkin. Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya kemarin malam. Bahkan aku meminjaminya jaket karena melihat ia seperti kedinginan. Aku juga mengantarnya pulang kesini" suara Baekhyun bergetar

"Astaga!"

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun melajukan motornya dengan cepat. Ia baru saja ber-_one night stand _dengan seorang pemuda bernama **Oh Sehun**. Moodnya sedang tidak baik sejak tadi pagi. Ia bahkan tengah mabuk sekarang. Tapi tidak terlalu mabuk.

Hatinya sakit ketika mengingat kenyataan pahit tentang Kyungsoo yang ternyata sudah meninggal. Bahkan sudah dua tahun. Padahal ia baru saja meraakan jatuh cinta, dan kenapa rasanya menyakitkan sekali?

Seperti sebuah _déjà vu_.

Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat Kyungsoo tengah berdiri di halte bus, lengkap dengan jaket miliknya yang masih dipakai pemuda itu. Melihat itu, Baekhyun langsung mengerem motornya dan mendekati Kyungsoo. Jari-jarinya bergerak untuk menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo. Dingin. Kulit Kyungsoo terasa dingin sekarang.

Yixing tadi berbohong 'kan? Itu hanya lelucon 'kan? Ia melihat Kyungsoo sekarang!.

"Kau nyata 'kan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Wajahnya pucat bak seorang mayat. Atau mungkin memang mayat? Kyungsoo melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih jaketnya" ucapa Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan

"Katakan padaku kalau kau nyata!" suara Baekhyun meninggi

Kyungsoo menggeleng, dan lagi-lagi tersenyum. Membuat hati Baekhyun sakit melihat senyumnya itu. Sesak. Dadanya sesak.

"Maaf"

Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kyungsoo menghilang meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini menangis dengan tangannya meremas kuat jaketnya. Ia bisa mencium aroma parfum yang dipakai Kyungsoo di jaketnya itu. Berbekas. Wanginya berbekas di jaket Baekhyun, meninggalkan luka yang semain menganga lebar di hati Baekhyun.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu Do Kyungsoo" lirihnya

Semilir angin malam berhembus. Mengiring sebuah suara yanga dapat di dengar jelas oleh Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun bersumpah kalau itu adalah suara lembut milik Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

−"**Dan aku juga menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun"**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

Hahaha apa ini? Fic gaje lagi

**BaekSoo** bener-bener bikin gue gila. Angstnya ga dapet yah? Hahaha, gue sih suka baca FF yang Angst, tapi kayakanya ga biasa bikin FF Angst deh. Dapetkah feelnya? Gue berharap dapet.

_Well_, sebenarnya cerita ini gue meng-adaptasi dari soal pemantapan Bahasa Inggris. Gue pikir, ceritanya menarik dan karena gue suka **BaekSoo**. Maka gue remake lah cerita itu dengan **BaekSoo** yang jadi pairingnya.

Sebenarnya itu cerita straight, ya iyalah, masa ada soal cerita yang yaoi? Udah dituntut kali tuh yang bikin soalnya, hahahahah.

Maaf buat typo yang selalu aja tuturut princess. Hhaha.

Dan makasih buat yang udah review fic gue sebelumnya. Jangan bosen baca FF gaje gue ya.

Entah kenapa gue jadi tertarik dan tergoda mulu buat fic drable/ficlet/oneshot seperti ini. Menurut gue lebih ringan. Tapi gue kalau baca FF sukanya yang panjang-panjang berchapter sih sebenarnya.

Udahlah, sampai disini aja curhat ga pentingnya. Heheh

Sampai jumpa di FF gaje gue yang lain! Dan, ayo dong bikin FF **BaekSoo**! **BaekSoo** jaya! Hahahah

Hahah

Haha

Ha

**.**

**.**

Akhir kata,

**. **

**.**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
